


The card

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [35]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't know what's gotten into Han lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeronoa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valentine's card](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190714) by zeronoa. 



> So back in february zeronoa made me a Skysolo-themed valentine's card, and I wrote this in return. I forgot to cross-post it up until now but here it is--enjoy! :D

Han starts acting weird around the anniversary of their first meeting—Luke can tell, Leia can tell, and honestly _everyone_ can, because Han may be very intent on keeping up nonchalant appearances but he’s also the biggest dork in the alliance, so it’s really not that hard.

It’s a little worrying though, because he and Luke were growing closer and now it’s like he’s pulled all the stop–he _pales_ when Luke comes near, for Sarlacc’s sake! But there are battles to fight and ships to fix and training with the force to be continued, so Luke doesn’t (have time to) pry.

Then on the anniversary proper—it puzzles Leia that Luke remembers, but then she doesn’t know about the _other_ anniversary from the day before—Han marches up to Luke with a slightly constipated look on his face, tries very hard to look unconcerned, and says:

  
  


“Here. Happy Valentine.”

  
  


Luke accepts the proffered card—it’s made of a material he doesn’t recognize, thin and light and soft under the calluses of his fingers—and smiles at the message: “Let’s fly on this Piece of Junk together”. Han must really have wanted to reference their meeting, because there’s no way he’d call his ship a piece of junk otherwise.

Behind Han, Luke can see Leia give him an expectant look—and in fact, Han himself looks like Luke is supposed to say…well. Something.

  
  


“Uh…thanks?” Luke tries, and Han’s constricted look grows a little redder—Luke spies his hands tightening into fists at his side, and knows there’s no way he can just leave things at that. “I’m sorry…what’s a Valentine?”

  
  


Han throws his hands in the air and stalks away with a mighty groan while Leia tries very hard not to burst out laughing—Chewbacca doesn’t bother with that delicacy. Luke doesn’t see Han again for almost three weeks.

(He uses the time to research Corellian customs and, when Han re-appears, Luke crosses his arms on his chest, sighs and says: “I’d have said yes if you’d just _explained_.”)

  
  


(Han doesn’t stop grinning for days.)


End file.
